minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssa Mayrse
Alyssa's '(''Akemi Haryame) 'first appearance was in the fan-made episode ''The May-Iris Flower. This is also her only appearance in the first season of Pokemon. In her debut episode, she was first seen in the market buying large amounts of Pokemon food, and her first seen Pokemon is her Pikachu, nicknamed Lisa. Alyssa befriends Ash, Brock, and Misty and offers them lunch at her Pokemon Ranch, which is owned by her family. It was later revealed in that same episode that Alyssa and her family, except her younger sister Ashley, take turns battling trainers when they come looking for Gym Battles, answering the mystery of the Iris City Gym Leaders. Ash battled Alyssa in a three round one-on-one Pokemon battle for the May Iris badge, to which Alyssa accepted. After the battle, Alyssa wished Ash luck on his journey to the Indigo League, and deemed Ash, Misty, and Brock her “friends”. For wiki pages for Alyssa's Pokemon; see Alyssa's Pokemon. Biography Alyssa is the middle sister of the three Mayrse Siblings, the first born daughter of Jessica and Luke Mayrse, and first granddaughter of Jane and Matthew Mayrse. Her older brother is named Alexander and her little sister is named Ashley. Her personality in the anime isn’t quite as complex as other female characters. She is generally caring towards people she meets and is well-known around her home town of Iris City. Alyssa’s family owns a Pokemon Ranch as well as the MayIris Gym. Alyssa, as well as her entire family, is shown to have nicknames for all of their Pokemon. Debut-''The May Iris Flower'' Alyssa’s first appearance was when she was seen in the Iris City market place, buying large amounts of food for her Pokemon. She instantly catches the eyes of Brock, who runs up and flirts with her, comparing various aspects of her to Pokemon; her red hair to the flame on a Charmander’s tail, her blue eyes to the scales of a shimmering Dragonair, and her overall beauty surpassing even the beautiful Butterfree (also naming three of Alyssa‘s Pokemon on her ranch she owns). Ash and Misty then introduced themselves and Ash asked about the MayIris Gym Leader and said he was in town on his way to the Indigo League, and was wanting to battle the Gym Leader, assuming it was a guy. Alyssa smiles and picks up her order from the shop keeper (Mr. Morimoto) and his Machoke (named Marty). It was then revealed that Lisa, Alyssa’s Pikachu, could speak in plain English, as well as Marty. Ash and his friends were shocked at this, because Pokemon normally couldn’t speak the human language. Alyssa chuckles and invites Ash, Misty, and Brock to her home for lunch, saying she’ll explain about the MayIris Gym Leader, and why the Pokemon in Iris City can talk. The group walks through the town, with other residents and their Pokemon waving to them. Brock pulls out the guidebook and reads that “Iris City is well known for its friendly residents. It is also home to the largest Pokemon Ranch in the Kanto region.” Alyssa agrees with that, saying that the residents are friendly and are very close to their Pokemon because every Pokemon has its own, unique nickname, she uses Mr. Morimoto’s Machoke and her Pikachu as two prime examples. By that time, it is revealed that the Pokemon ranch is also Alyssa’s home, as her family owns the whole property, and in the distance the MayIris Gym was seen. Ash, Misty, and Brock are astounded by the vast landscape of the ranch and the large variety of Pokemon. Alyssa brings in the groceries she collected, along with Ash & co helping, and the gang is introduced to Alyssa’s mother, Jessica, and her grandmother, Jane, as well as their two Pokemon helpers, Frenchie (Jane‘s Mr. Mime) and Floral (Jessica‘s Ivysaur). Jane and Jessica get started on lunch while Alyssa decides to take Brock, Ash, and Misty on a tour of the Ranch. The group is marveled at the wide variety of the Pokemon, but Misty is a bit frightened by all the bug Pokemon, which causes a chuckle from Lisa, Alyssa’s Pikachu. During the tour, the group comes across a field of Nidorino and Nidorina, where Ash and co. meet Alyssa’s siblings, Alexander and Ashley, along with two of their Pokemon, Nano (Alexander‘s Nidorino) and Belle (Ashley‘s Nidorina). Alex and Ashley join Alyssa and the others as they continue the tour of the Ranch. When they get to the section near the lakes where all the water Pokemon are, they see Luke and Matthew in the water, feeding the many Water-type Pokemon. It’s also here Ash and co. meet a few of Alyssa’s water Pokemon, Sapphire (her Dragonair), Aquos (her Wartortle), and Pearl (her Seel). The group then proceeded to head back to the house when a Spearow, revealed to be named Spear (belonging to Luke) told them that lunch was about ready. Alyssa, Brock, Misty, and Ash decided to have their lunch outside since it was a nice day. They even all invited their Pokemon to join them, giving them the chance for all their Pokemon to bond. However, their lunch was soon interrupted when they heard a wail of pain and saw a small Growlithe run out of the forest, being chased by a Beedrill. Growlithe ran into Alyssa’s arms and the Beedrill was shooed away by Lisa and Ash’s Pikachu. The Growlithe’s name was revealed to be Alice and she belonged to Alyssa, and the Beedrill was named Spike and belonged to Alexander. Alice was crying because her leg was injured because Spike attacked her. Alyssa carried Alice to the side of the house where she, along with the help of Brock, bandaged up Alice’s leg good as new. Alice jumped into Brock’s arms and licked his cheek, saying ‘thank you’. After lunch, Matthew Mayrse, Alyssa’s grandfather, revealed the secret as to why all the Pokemon in Iris City could speak. It was because he had created a microchip that could transmit brainwave signals from the Pokemon’s brain to its mouth. So instead of it coming out as normal Pokemon speech, it came out as human English. All the Pokemon in Iris City have nicknames, so Matthew had put the small microchip in letters and attached them to material in the shapes of bracelets, ribbons, or collars. Whenever someone buys one, they just pick out the first letter in the Pokemon’s nickname, attach the letter to the bracelet/collar/ribbon, and put the bracelet/collar/ribbon on his or her Pokemon. Sometime later Team Rocket shows up in disguise and attempts to steal all of the Pokemon on the Mayrse Ranch. They succeed in capturing Ash’s Pikachu, and Lisa, as well as taking Floral, Spike, and Spear. A battle engages between Team Rocket’s Pokemon (Koffing and Ekans) and the team up of the Mayrse family’s Pokemon and Ash’s, Misty’s and Brock’s Pokemon. The main Pokemon each used were as follows; Ash uses his Charmander, Misty used her Staryu, Brock uses his Onix, Ashley uses her Nidorina (Belle), Alyssa calls out for her Scyther (Blade), Alexander uses his Pinsir (Chopper), Jessica calls on her Venomoth (Lilac), Luke uses his Arbok (Venom), Jane uses her ace Pokemon Pidgeot (Storm), and Matthew uses his Wheezing (Toxic). In the end, Team Rocket was defeated and the Mayrse family were reunited with their captured Pokemon. By the end of the battle, the sun was setting and the Mayrse family offered Ash, Brock, and Misty to stay with them for the night, giving Ash and his Pokemon the chance to rest for his Gym battle the next day. It was revealed the next day that Alyssa was the Gym Leader, and the fact her family owned the Gym and each member of the family, minus Ashley because she was still too young, took turns taking on new challengers. Alyssa wanted to see herself how strong Ash was and challenged him to a three round one-on-one Gym Battle. The prize was if Ash won, he would receive the May Iris Badge, which would get Ash one step closer to entering the Indigo League. The first round consisted of Ash’s Squirtle facing off against Aquos (Alyssa’s Wartortle), with Ash’s Squirtle emerging as the victor. The second round was Ash’s Butterfree facing off against Alice (Alyssa‘s Growlithe), with Alice winning that round. With one win each, it came down to the final round which was Ash’s Pikachu against Alyssa’s Pikachu (Lisa). The battle was intense, but Ash’s Pikachu won, earning Ash the May Iris Badge. The episode ends with Alyssa and her family saying their goodbyes to Ash, Misty, and Brock. Ash thanks Alyssa for the hospitality she showed them, as well as an amazing Gym Battle. Alyssa congratulates Ash on his win against her and wishes him luck on his journey to the Indigo League. She also said that she considered Ash, Misty, and Brock her ‘friends’ and hopes to see them again sometime. The episode ends with Alyssa, her family, and their Pokemon (the ones saved from Team Rocket) waving goodbye as Ash, Misty, and Brock leave Iris City. Alyssa is shown in two flashbacks in episodes after her debut. The first being in the episode Bye Bye Butterfree, when Ash was remising about past battles with his Butterfree, one of the last being Butterfree’s battle against Alyssa’s Growlithe (Alice).'' The second was when Ash looks back on all the Gym Leaders he beat to get to the Indigo League. Alyssa, as well as her entire family, was seen again in the Season1 finale ''Pallet Party Panic, as they were invited by Professor Oak to join in on the celebration. Even though Alyssa wasn’t a main/recurring character in Season1, she was seen in Pokemon The First Movie-Mewtwo Strikes Back, as one of the trainers who received the invitation to New Island. She met up with Ash, Brock, and Misty and traveled to New Island with them on a small boat, that was being run by two Vikings, (Jessie and James from Team Rocket). Because the storm was so heavy, the boat wrecked and Alyssa used Sapphire (her Dragonair) to help get them to safety on New Island. The Pokemon she brought with her were Lisa (her Pikachu), Sapphire (her Dragonair), Charger (her Tauros), Pearl (her Seel), and Alice (her Growlithe). Just like the other Pokemon, they were all captured and cloned by Mewtwo, but were liberated by Ash and safely returned to Alyssa. Pokemon in this episode include *Alyssa's Pikachu (Lisa) *Mr. Morimoto's Machoke (Marty) *Unnamed Doduo *Jane's Mr. Mime (Frenchie) *Jessica's Ivysaur (Floral) *Alexander's Nidorino (Nano) *Ashley's Nidorina (Belle) *Alyssa's Dragonair (Sapphire) *Alyssa's Wartortle (Aquos) *Alyssa's Seel (Pearl) *Alyssa’s Growlithe (Alice) *Alexander's Beedrill (Spike) *Alyssa's Scyther (Blade) *Alexander's Pinsir (Chopper) *Jessica's Venomoth (Lilac) *Luke's Arbok (Venom) *Jane's Pidgeot (Storm) *Matthew's Wheexing (Toxic) Trivia for The May Iris Flower *If this episode was part of the actual anime series, it would take place between the episodes Tentacool & Tentacruel ''and ''The Ghost of Maiden’s Peak *Likewise, Iris city would lay between Vermillion City and Saffron City *This episode introduces the concept of Pokemon Nicknames, which is a reoccurring theme for the Mayrse family *Two of Alyssa’s Pokemon have names that are the same as the Pokemon video games, Sapphire and Pearl (the names of her Dragonair and Seel respectively) *This episode features two battles where Pokemon on opposing teams battle their evolved forms. The first being Team Rocket’s Pokemon (Koffing and Ekans) battling Matthew’s Wheezing (Toxic) and Luke’s Arbok (Poison). The second being the first round of Ash and Alyssa’s gym battle, Ash’s Squirtle battling Alyssa’s Wartortle (Aquos). *At the end of the episode, Alyssa calls Ash, Misty, and Brock her friends, making her the third Gym Leader Ash beat and befriended Orange Islands Alyssa becomes a main character as of the Orange Islands season. She appeared alongside her Pokemon team in the new opening sequence that proceeded the third episode of the Orange Islands season. It was also in that same episode where she made her appearance as a main character in the Orange Island season, competing in the Orange League, the same as Ash. So Alyssa and Ash develop a ‘friendly rivalry’ during this season. However, Alyssa and Ash do tag-team against the Orange Island Leaders, all except the final one (Drake), which they both have to battel eachother before one could battel Drake. The Pokemon that Alyssa brought with her were her Pikachu (Lisa), Sandshrew (Digger), Scyther (Blade), Dragonair (Sapphire), Wartortle (Aquos), Growlithe (Alice), and being a Gym Leader herself, she was allowed one extra Pokemon, which ended up being her newly evolved Vaporeon (Misty). The first battle Alyssa took part in was the challenge on Mikan Island against Cissy, the island’s gym leader. She used Misty in the accuracy contest and used Sapphire to race against Cissy and her Blastoise. It ended up being a tie between Ash and his Lapras and Alyssa and sapphire for the win, so Cissy gave both of them the Coral Eye Badge. The next challenge took place on Navel Island, which was the next challenge Alyssa and Ash took part in. They met a fellow trainer named Danny, who later turned out to be the Gym leader for Navel Island. The first task was to climb a mountain without the use of a Pokemon. The second task was to freeze a geyser with an Ice Beam attack. Ash chose his Lapras, Alyssa chose Sapphire, and Danny chose his Nidoqueen. It was a tie for the win between Danny’s Nidoqueen and Sapphire. The next task was to carve a bobsled out of the ice, Alyssa used Blade, Digger, and Alice to help her carve the bobsled. She came in second, after Ash. But in the final challenge, which was to sled down the mountain, which Alyssa barely beat Ash, but both won the Sea-Ruby Badge. The third challenge takes place on Trovita Island, and it consisted of an attack test and a three-on-three same type Pokemon battle. Alyssa chose Lisa, Blade, Aquos, and Alice. She passed the first test then went on to battle Rudy. Ash was the first to beat Rudy, and Alyssa was the second. She used Misty against Rudy’s Starmie, Alice against his Ninetales, and Lisa against his Electabuzz. Like Ash’s Pikachu, Lisa lost to Rudy’s Electabuzz, but Misty and Alice won their battles, earning Alyssa the Spike Shell Badge. The next challenge was a good one for Ash and Alyssa because they were introduced to the concept of Double Battling. Instead of each trainer battling Luana separately, they both used one of their own Pokemon to tag battle against Luana’s Alakazam and Marowak. The Pokemon chosen were Ash’s Charizard and Alyssa’s Pikachu, Lisa. They won and both earned a Jade Star Badge. When Ash and Alyssa both showed up to battle Drake, he said he would only battle one of them. So Ash and Alyssa had to battle a second time, using half of their Pokemon team. So Ash used his Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Tauros against Alyssa’s Growlithe (Alice), Vaporeon (Misty), and Scyther (Blade), with Alice and Blade beating Ash’s Bulbasaur and Tauros, making Alyssa the winner, thus letting Alyssa battle Drake. However, before she battles Drake, Alyssa trades Digger (who evolved into a Sandslash) for her Kadabra (Kala) and battled Drake the next day. The battle went as follows: *Drake’s Ditto vs. Lisa: Winner-Alyssa *Drake’s Onix vs. Aquos: Winner-Alyssa *Drake’s Gengar vs. Kala: Double knockout *Drake’s Venusaur vs. Misty: Winner-Drake *Drake’s Venusaur vs. Alice: Winner-Alyssa (Alice evolves into Arcanine) *Drake’s Electabuzz vs. Blade: Winner-Drake *Drake’s Electabuzz vs. Sapphire: Winner-Alyssa (Sapphire evolves into Dragonite) *Drake’s Dragonite vs. Lisa: Winner-Drake *Drake’s Dragonite vs. Misty: Winner-Drake *Drake’s Dragonite vs. Sapphire: Winner-Alyssa Alyssa decided to let her newly evolved Dragonite rest before putting her in battle. So instead she sent out two more of her Pokemon against Drake’s Dragonite and then used Sapphire and won the Orange League. She, along with Lisa, Aquos, Kala, Misty, Alice, Blade, and Sapphire won a spot in the Orange League Hall of Fame. Ash and his team did as well, requested by Drake since he saw real potential in Ash and his Pokemon. After her win, Alyssa decides to travel back to Pallet Town with Ash, Misty, and Tracey. When they return, Alyssa is ecstatic to see Brock again and comforts him after she learned he was dumped by Professor Ivy, saying that “you‘re a great guy Brock and she was stupid to have dumped you. Any girl would be lucky to have you.” she said that last line and blushed just a little bit, hinting that she likes Brock. In return, Brock thanks Alyssa and congratulates her on her Victory at the Orange League. Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum also congratulate Alyssa. Afterwards, Alyssa decides to travel with Ash and co. to the Johto region only keeping three of four of her Pokemon (Lisa, Blade, Sapphire, Alice), and sending Misty, Aquos, and Kala back to her home’s lab, saying that she wants to try and catch some new Pokemon in Johto. Trivia for Adventures in the Orange Islands *This is the first Pokemon season that Alyssa was a main character *She said she wanted to test her skills and that’s why she battling in the Orange League *Five of the seven Pokemon Alyssa had with her were seen in her debut episode The May Iris Flower ''(Lisa, Blade, Alice, Aquos, and Sapphire) *She named her Vaporeon (Misty) after Misty; her friend *Her Sandshrew (Digger), evolved in the episode ''Get Along, Little Pokemon *Before her battle with Drake, Alyssa traded Digger for Kala (her Kadabra), which was first seen as an Abra in her debut episode. *During her battle against Drake, two of Alyssa’s Pokemon evolved, thus enabling them to win their battles. Alice evolved into an Arcanine during her battle with Drake’s Venusaur and Sapphire evolved into a Dragonite during her battle with Drake’s Electabuzz. *Drake’s and Alyssa’s battle took place over two episodes, the first one leaving off between the battle between Drake’s Gengar and Kala. The point it left off was a collision of Gengar’s ‘Night Shade’ attack and Kala’s ‘Psybeam’ attack. *The episode ''Tracey Get’s Bugged ''is the first episode in which one of Alyssa’s Pokemon acts like a translator. In this case it was used to translate why the two Scythers were fighting. *After the latter episode, Blade and Tracey’s Scyther became good friends, helping each other out when possible. The Johto Journeys Category:AnimeOC Category:Female OC Category:Pokemon OC